


Loss and Love

by bluefire301175



Series: These weights and aches we hold. [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefire301175/pseuds/bluefire301175
Summary: Sean takes a look back and gets some help moving forward.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn
Series: These weights and aches we hold. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Loss and Love

He feels him before he even takes a glance up.

Sean's out by the lake. Drawing the landscape and taking in the pre-dawn light. The rest of the camp is asleep, including daniel who is usually the first person running 100 miles an hour nonstop most mornings. It's a welcome reprieve, though he hates to admit it. Daniel can be way more than he knows how to handle a lot of the time. It makes him even more grateful for their runaway family. It makes it easier, having other people to rely on.

He continues sketching, taking a shaky inhale from the joint dangling from his fingers. Trying to push aside the thoughts that wind back to how he shouldn't even have this on his shoulders if only his dad were…

Alive.

And that finally drags him down. His breathing stutters as he pulls a hand over his face, begging the tears not to fall but having no power to stop them.

His small laugh though the air is bitter. It's the first time he has really cried since they left home. The first time he's mourned in a way that wasn't mixed with adrenaline and fear and cold hard truth.

It takes his breath away with how much it hurts.

He drags at the joint again. Tasting the way the paper mixes with salt. Takes deep breaths to calm himself down. He wonders why Finn has taken so long to come over to him. He hears him now. Treading lightly through the dirt and leaves. Coming and crouching in front of him in a way that's meant to not disturb. However Sean still hasn't looked up. Focusing on the top of his sketchbook and the tips of Finn's shoes. He doesn't want to be seen just yet.

His sketchbook is being moved by rough tattooed hands. It is closed and set beside him before he sees feet moving away and around. He peeks upward just a little. Wondering where Finns gone before being enveloped in warm arms. One going around his chest while the other covers his eyes. Shielding his view and giving him the illusion of privacy.

He thinks maybe this is what love feels like.This all encompassing warmth that mixes with the smell of the forest and weed and Finns natural scent. This ease that Finn allows him to have just by being here.

He pulls the hand from his eyes down to his lips. Kissing the palm and each fingertip. Tasting human salt, dried blood from shearing the plants at Merrill's, and the spice of fresh weed caught under his nails.

He feels an answering kiss in his hair along with the smoothness of teeth. A small huff of breath. A grin unseen.

"It's not all sunshine Sean, you're allowed to have rain every once in a while." Finn whispers.

He feels the words in his ear. Lets the gusts of heat warm him from the inside.

He never wants to let this man go.

Sean finally looks up at him and is astonished at the face before him. Hidden wisdom inside sad eyes and a smile that radiates.

Sean pulls him down. Kissing him slowly. Wanting to consume the mix of happy and sad that has made a home in his features. Kicks them out to make a home for himself in the body of this man that he is sure he loves.

Finn licks into his mouth and Sean is lost.

"Come on rain man, let's get you taken care of" Finn utters against his lips before pulling back. Sean opens his eyes and Finn is already above him. Hand reaching out to pull Sean with him.

Finn lifts him up. Pulling sean into his side as he leads them back to the tents. 

He hears the early morning birds and feels the body next to him and takes it all as a sign.

They'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Small scene I wanted to explore. May include a second chapter. Not sure how much I want to rile up the boys. We'll see ;)


End file.
